


Overview of my fics

by EliseThePiece



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseThePiece/pseuds/EliseThePiece
Summary: This is just to have one place for all info on updates, finished stories and anything else I think you should know.I hope this is something that helps someone with something.





	1. Current ongoing stories

**Why did it have to be a musical?**

_https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670919_

Chapter 7 coming sometime in March, maybe, but not likely, in February

**Unnamed one-shot (currently called Turnabout Realization)**

Coming in in a few months, maybe March, depending on whether I focus on other things first 

**Some trolls/parb fanfic**

Coming some day. Idk when exactly, but it’s sometime this year

**Advent calendar**

I'm gonna have an advent calendar December 2021 which means a lot of writing, but I think I can finish it in time.

Other things are prioritized of course.

**Something podcast related(?)**

I've been listening to fiction podcasts lately, so I want to write something with that. Some contesters are The Magnus Archives, Stellar Firma, Welcome To Night Vale, Kakos Industries, The Penumbra Podcast and King Falls AM (if I get around to really get into it). Consider this a recommendation list too.


	2. These are my favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few of my stories that I would recommend.
> 
> Right now it's a short list because I haven't published that much yet.

**Why did it have to be a musical?**

_https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670919_

Summary:

"Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth have had a fun summer so far, but with a secret suddenly revealed and some weird magical stuff happening, will this be their last together?

Ace attorney, but it’s teen beach movie. I kept the musical characters the same since I don’t really know who to switch Lela and Tanner with without making it feel weird. There might be a few cameos, though!

Got this idea from my sister, who I’m currently dragging into all my favorite fandoms."

**Botanophobia // Episode 1**

_https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593473_

Summary:

Mera is really afraid of plants.

Sesoni, meanwhile, is a plant.

This is the first episode in a podcast I'm a part of making. It's originally in Norwegian so I thought I'd translate it.


	3. Everything that's finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of all my finished and/or abandoned stories

**Every Christmas Is Perfect With You**

_https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248195_

Summary

Trucy has a surprise Christmas gift for her daddy.

Set early in the seven year gap.

**_Finished 22/12 2020_ **

• • •

**Botanophobia // Episode 1**

_https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593473_

Summary:

Mera is really afraid of plants.

Sesoni, meanwhile, is a plant.

This is the first episode in a podcast I'm a part of making. It's originally in Norwegian so I thought I'd translate it.

**_Finished 24/2 2021_ **


End file.
